halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant
Untitled I provided a link in the sources section. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:09, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Sigh Well, I guess this utterly destroys the support for the SPARTAN-IIIs-in-Halo-3 theory...there's still hope, just no proof. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:10, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Maybe the Chief will go the Onyx and find the last Spartan-II's and Spartan-III's, get them to go back to Earth and help him. How about that? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:09, 17 July 2007 (UTC) See here, I doubt the UNSC would let the Chief to Onyx, since he is defending Earth at the moment, if he does, it would leave Earth unprotected. And even if the Chief makes it through onyx, it wouldn't be a smooth journey back to Earth in time in witnessing the opening of the ark... Flaw Wasn't the Mark VI revealed in November? If so which Spartan would've tested them? Possibly Gray Team but still....JanSpartan117 BLAM! 02:57, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Looks cool I know many people won't agree but I think this armor looks really cool. ĦДĿΘFáЙ "ДňḌ áиŐТЋéṜ ĜŗŲṆṭ 13:54, 28 August 2007 (UTC) How does this look cool? The helmet looks like a basketball! Kap2310 20:15, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I love this armor aswell. Does anybody know if they'll make an action figure for this type of armor?--''Kan '' 03:25, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, it really looks like a basketball. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 07:31, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Nah, I like EVA, and is the helmet I use in matchmaking, that's why I avoid shotty snipers or team snipers. SPI>ThisLogmon 20:49, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :You realize there's no proven evidence that it's more visible than any other helmet type? I'd argue that Hayabusa's more visible from the giant white puff-ball on top. -- Lord Hyren 13:55, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : :I LOVE THE EVA. IT'S SEXY!! EPICSLAYER4827 Daft Punk?! Why hasn't anyone noticed that the helmet is the same one worn by one of the members of Daft Punk?! http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i118/MandalorianGuard/daft_punk.jpg RadicalEdward2 02:00, 23 January 2008 (UTC) : No, I've noticed that too. . Matoro3311 | 20:18, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm I'm curios does the EVA abbreviation have anything to do with the Eva's from Neon Genesis cause well EVA is Extra Vehicular Activity and the Eva is a giant walking vehicle so I don't know if it's just coincidence or what. :It is coincidence. -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 08:50, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Armor Similarity Has anyone noticed but me that the EVA armor looks very similar to the armor worn by the bounty hunter Bane Malar from Star Wars. Just look closely.--Darth Malice the Destroyer 17:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia Add on? SHould i add in the trivia section of this article that it's the permutation worn by "The Meta" in RvB? And if I do that should i list the other characters that wear different armor than Mark VI, like The guards on the prison that Wash is on or at the digging site are wearing ODST, and the chief digger guy wear EOD. Oh and the elites at the diggind site are wearing Commando. Gilgamesh the usurper 00:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No. Red vs Blue is only referenced if it significantly relevant. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 00:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Kinda irrelevant. That should be in Red vs Blue Wiki.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) One thing... One thing i have never understood is why its called Sniper magnet. Why is it called that? Sporesauce 95 08:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :People think that you're more likely to be shot if you wear it. It uses the same number of "hit boxes" as any other helmet, so it doesn't. They just think that because of the visor - it makes the helmet look bigger than it is.--'Forerun'' ''' 12:17, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I always thought it was because the visor is so ridiculously bright... Makes an easy target.--Fluffball Gato 22:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :: ::"Ridiculously bright...makes an easy target" One word dude: REFLECTION. Its simple logic. EVAC I think the method to unlock the variant should be listed. You can unlock it by buying the regular EVA helmet and all its attachments.WolfMaster 18:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? If you can, then I'm doing what you say, but the regular EVA looks really bad, so please tell me the truth. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 11:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sounds suspicious. X Wing 04:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ehh guys, I wouldn't put too much worry or thought into it, I just got it and the skull glitches just like Emile's does when playing campaign. waste of 120k... Sicarius-X 04:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) If that is how you unlock it, I'll try it some time. But I just spent all my cR on the Mark V helmet, because Halo: CE was awesome!!!!!! LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 13:02, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, you get it at Commander Rank, and yes CE was and always will be awesome. Sicarius-X 13:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty certain but I've heard of two different requirements from different places. One forum says that you need to buy all the EVA helmet parts, but another one says that you need to get all the achievements for Reach. Since I don't have Gold to get the multiplayer ones I can't test that, but I will test the first one after I buy the Gungnir set first.WolfMaster 18:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I now have EVA base and the first upgrade (CNM) as of now I cannot purchase the last one because it requires Lt/Col. I can't see EVAC either. So I can't confirm whether or not WolfMaster is telling the truth. X Wing 02:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC)